rpgfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Мотивация
Мотива́ция ( ) — побуждение участника ролевой игры к действию; процесс, управляющий поведением игрока, задающий его направленность, организацию, активность и заинтересованность; способность игрока деятельно удовлетворять свои потребности в Википедии.. Вопрос мотивации имеет большое значение для мастеров при вождении, и ещё более критичное — для игроделов при проектировании ролевых систем. Вопрос мотивации довольно активно изучается психологами, но применение их результатов к ролевым играм пока что вызывает большие разногласия и споры. Мотивация не всегда полезна, потому что её передозировка грозит стрессом, волнением и в результате отторжением — психологи называют это . К сожалению, практическая польза от этого закона ограничена, потому что он только указывает, что мотивации может быть слишком мало или слишком много, и тогда будет хуже, чем если её будет как раз, сколько надо — при этом «сколько надо» всё равно приходится определять экспериментально для каждой ситуации отдельно. Мотивация делится на внутреннюю («интринсивную») и внешнюю («экстринсивную»). Внутренняя мотивация напрямую связана с самим процессом: человек может завести привычку бегать по утрам потому, что ему нравится бегать, или пойти в кинотеатр ради того, чтобы после фильма обсудить его с друзьями. Мотивация внешняя связана с чем-то другим, и от самого процесса отделена: можно быть мотивированным хорошо работать, чтобы получить зарплату в виде денег, которые потом потратить на новый велосипед, от которого (а не от денег и не от работы) и получать удовольствие. Каждая реальная ситуация смешивает внешнюю и внутреннюю мотивацию в некоторой пропорции: можно бегать по утрам и потому, что нравится бегать, и ради того, чтобы слышать комплименты приятелей; идти смотреть фильм ради фильма и одновременно ради ачивки на сайте за больше всего просмотренных фильмов за месяц; можно любить свою работу и одновременно радоваться тому, что она хорошо оплачивается. Всё было бы хорошо, если бы не явление под названием «сверхоправдание»Deci, E.L. (1995). Why we do what we do: The dynamics of personal autonomy. New York: G. P. Putnam’s Sons. ISBN 0-399-14047-6., которое заключается в том, что добавление внешних наград снижает внутреннюю мотивацию (и во многих экспериментах снижает её сильнее, чем повышает внешнюю), и откат к их прежнему объёму не спасает ситуацию, а ухудшает её дальше. Например, если предложить людям головоломку, они будут её решать потому, что интересно (только внутренняя мотивация), и несколько более активно, если начать платить за это (внутреняя + внешняя), но если перестать платить, убрав внешнюю мотивацию, то внутренняя не вернётся, и интерес угаснет совсемLepper, M.P; Greene, D.; Nisbett, R. E (1973). «Undermining children’s Intrinsic interest with extrinsic reward: A test of the „overjustification“ hypothesis». Journal of personality and Social Psychology 28 (1): 129—137.. Наивное применения принципа сверхоправдания к ролевым играм в каком-то смысле работает: если заметить какое-то действие игроков, которое они и без того совершают, и прикрутить к нему внешнюю мотивацию (например, начать давать за это экспу), то, справившись с первоначальным благодарным удивлением, игроки начнут ассоциировать это действие с наградой, а не с тем, что им это просто нравится, и в отсутствие награды делать это станут реже. Происходит это незаметно для всех, но эффект наблюдался по крайней мере в некоторых системах (Burning Wheel, FATE, Primetime Adventures)Story Games, Tangible Rewards in Roleplaying Games., а жалобам о том, что механика «вот тебе плюшка за ролеплей» не помогает, а мешает отыгрывать, нет числа. В результате возникают вопросы, стоит ли вообще игроделам добавлять в свои системы внешне мотивирующие награды, этично ли это и идёт ли на пользу ролевому процессу. При отсутствии экспериментальных статистически значимых выводов, сделанных учёными напрямую на ролевиках, ведутся теоретические споры вокруг того, где проходит граница между внутренней и внешней мотивацией в контексте ролевого процесса. Всё осложняет то, что опыт теоретически аналогичен оценкам, а это классический пример внешней мотивации из всех учебников психологии, но при этом в традиционных системах (таких как D&D или VtM) воспринимается как часть совершенно естественного процесса развития персонажа: завалю этого монстра — получу опыт — накоплю на новый уровень/навык — смогу одолеть более крутого монстра, а если игра как раз и затевалась ради того, чтобы бросать вызов всё более сильным противникам, то мотивация внезапно становится внутренней: игрок делает то, что собирался, и получает за это возможность делать то, что собирался, ещё лучше, как он и рассчитывал. Говорят, что подобные ситуации удовлетворяют правилу Райзинга, которое постулирует, что механически наиболее оптимальный метод игры должен быть и наиболее весёлым для участниковRPG Crossing, A Modest Proposal Regarding Resting.. Как бы там ни было, психологи нашли по крайней мере три типа ситуаций, в которых сверхоправдание не мешает поднимать мотивацию наградами: * когда изначальный интерес отсутствовал, наличие даже временной внешней мотивации позволяет появиться внутреннейCameron, Judy; Katherine M. Banko; W. David Pierce (Spring 2001). «Pervasive negative effects of rewards on intrinsic motivation: The myth continues». The Behavior Analyst 24 (1): 1-44. PMID 2731358. Retrieved 28 March 2012.: это относится к любым скучным или рутинным делам, и в ролевых играх может объяснить, как люди переходят от «просто хочу поиграть» к изучению тяжёлых систем и оптимизаторству; * когда награда имеет форму устной похвалы без очевидного манипулятивного контекстаDeci, E.L.; Koestner, R. Ryan, R.M. (1999). «A Meta-Analytic Review of Experiments Examining the Effects of Extrinsic Rewards on Intrinsic Motivation». Psychological Bulletin 125: 627—668.: то есть не «молодец, так бы всегда!», а просто «вот это да, круто получилось!»; * когда вещественная награда даётся за соревновательные успехиCameron, J. (2001). «Negative effects of reward on intrinsic motivation- A limited phenomenon: Comment on Deci, Koestner, and Ryan». Review of Educational Research 71 (1): 29-42., но только если награда отражает действительную честную техничную победу над человеческим соперником. По последнему пункту в ролевом сообществе опять-таки ведётся много споров с точками зрения от «все ролевые игры соревновательны, так что всё ок» до «в настольных играх ничего вещественного нет». Вопросы вроде того, считается ли мастер со своими NPC человеческим соперником или препятствием вроде головоломки, и считается ли собственно бросок кости наградой вроде лотереи с шансом «выиграть» крит, остаются открытыми, и на многие из них и сами психологи ответа пока не знают, а мы мучаемся. Источники Категория:Ролевой процесс Категория:Терминология Категория:Поводы для споров